World Spins Madly On!
by MaggieFrost
Summary: What more could be going on in Rory's life? A fourteen year old daughter who's father is an ex-boyfriend who has just moved back fully into her life, how will she juggle it all expecially now an old flame is back...TRISTAN DUGREY! rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

World Spins Madly On!

"Mum come on seriously" said the fourteen year old rushing from the car into the school building "We're going to be late"

"You're forgetting something baby! I used to go here remember. I know this place like the back of my hand"

"Fine" she said calming down

"Now where are we?"

"MUM"

"I was kidding, I was totally kidding" her mother said pushing her daughter in the direction of the main office. They both picked up there pace as the bell went and the people surrounding them headed in different directions. They walked into the principal's office and waited for his assistant to see if he was in.

"Okay your grandma and my grandma will kill me if I don't take a picture of you in here, so cheese" she said as her daughter quickly shuffled over to the door, standing next to the sign on the door and sticking her tongue out while sticking her thumbs up as her mum took the picture. Her daughter reminded her so much of her own mother but with her smarts.

"He is ready to see you now" said the assistant walking out of the office before heading back to her seat and continuing with the many mundane activities she assumed was part of her job.

'Are you ready kiddo?"

"Just give me a second" she said looking at the door and taking a deep breath in

"How about now?"

"Let's do this"

The door opened and he span around in his chair

"Miss Gilmore"

"Headmaster Charleston" she said greeting the man who was obviously going to be on the planet forever. The old man got up from his seat and surprised Rory by bringing her into a hug, as he released her he turned to her daughter.

"This is my daughter Elizabeth Gilmore-Huntzburger" she said as Ellie shook the older man's hand

"I see we are getting her earlier than we got you Miss Gilmore" he said as she nodded.

After ten more minutes they were finally released from the exact same talk that Rory was exposed to on her first day of Chilton herself.

"Okay Mum you can leave now I am fine"

"Oh I know"

"Just say whatever parent is supposed to say and leave"

"I will" she said standing still"

Ellie put on an older woman's voice "Good luck you gorgeous thing, I am just a phone call away I love you, goodbye. Okay mum love you too goodbye"

"I'll just walk you to your class, you know make sure you get in there safe"

"No"

"I just want to make sure"

"Mum please no that is so tragic"

"There is nothing wrong with it"

"If you do this I will never speak to you again, NEVER"

"Fine" Rory said with a bit of a sulk "Are you too cool to give me a hug?" she said dropping the bottom lip, she had learnt that from her mother and the ability to manipulate from her grandmother

"Always!" Elizabeth said before she was pulled into a hug "Now just let go before anyone sees me"

"Oh so that's how it is"

"I do love you mum"

"Right back at you kiddo" said Rory as her daughter began to walk to her class 'GOODLUCK"

"Not cool" she whispered harshly back

Her daughter was now out of sight and she knew that she should leave, but she just couldn't. It seemed like just yesterday that she was in this hallway wrecking Paris's project or running up the halls after being hit by the deer, Now her daughter was here making new memories in the very same hallway and now she really just wanted to see the first memory. As she went to make the step forward he daughter came beaming down the hallway and Rory smiled.

"OK so here is the thing, you can walk me to class but you need to hide behind the lockers and stay as far out of sight as possible"

"Did you get scared baby?" Rory laughed

"No I felt sorry for poor lonely you"

"You're not fooling me sugar"

They walked together but far enough apart that if a kid that could possibly become Elizabeth's friend walked up the hallway that she could push her to the other side of the room or deny knowing her, They were getting closer and closer to her new classroom and as they did a blonde bounced up the hallway, he was close by now and Elizabeth quickly pushed her mother to the side as her mum laughed, Elizabeth and the Blonde stopped at the same door but he wasn't a student he was clearly the teacher, they looked at each other and said "Hi" and then the blonde re-spoke "You must be the new student Elizabeth" and as he finished his sentence he turned his head to the side where Rory was standing, he sort of looked at her curiously for a moment like he was trying to determine where he knew her from and when it finally registered he spoke to Rory who was standing pretending to read something on the wall he smiled

"Mary?" Rory turned and smiled back at him beginning to walk over

'Actually no that is my mum and her name isn't Mary its Rory"

He laughed to himself "Yeah she is definitely your daughter"

"Tristan Dugrey?"

"That would be me" he said pretending to be a star spotted celebrity

"So you know each other, okay" said Elizabeth loud enough to be heard but mainly to herself

"Oh honey I went to school with Tristan, although I am not quite sure what he is doing here right now?" she said as a statement and a question

"I'm actually teaching here now; bet you didn't think Headmaster Charleston would never let me into this school again hey?"

"Oh yeah, how did you get the job?'

"Definitely bribed him, By the way I'm Mr Dugrey. so looks like I'm teaching your girl now?" he said as Elizabeth nodded along  
>"Looks like it"<p>

"Well we better get in there Elizabeth; the class isn't going to teach itself" he said opening the door and letting her in as she waved goodbye to her mother that was hiding out of sight.

"Don't you corrupt her, Mr Dugrey" she said with a smile as he winked

"I'll be seeing you Miss Rory Gilmore"

To be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

World spins madly on! Chapter two

*Authors Note* this chapter is going to be a flash back chapter. Where there is italic writing there is a flash back.*

Rory sat down on the couch, it had been a long day working at the paper and her brain was completely and totally fried, and not just from work it was emotionally fried as well. She had just received a call from Logan telling her that he was back in town so that he could pick up Ellie from Chilton but he told her that he needed to talk to her about something, she had spent the day wondering what he could possibly want to talk to her about and what the implications of having Logan and Tristan back in town on her state of mind. At least with Logan back for the afternoon she could relax and not worry about having to pick up Ellie. Rory walked to her bedroom up the hall and lay down on her bed with the intention of going to sleep, but her eyes wouldn't let her, she shut them and she would be stuck remembering the past after twenty minutes she allowed the memories to engulf her.

_She had woken up to the muffled cries over the baby monitor, it took her a moment to open her eyes and recognise her surroundings, she looked at the clock and groaned it was way too early for this, Elizabeth obviously didn't appreciate the sanctity of a full night's sleep. Rory swung her legs out of the bed and walked from her bedroom through the living room, Logan wasn't sleeping on the couch, and the bed wasn't even set up. Rory and Elizabeth had moved in with Logan a couple of months after the little girl was born when he had requested being more involved in the little girl and Rory's life. He had suggested that he sleep on the pull out couch because he knew that he wouldn't be able to help himself if they were sleeping in the same bed together, and while Rory didn't admit it she knew she would do the same. She walked across the living room and into her baby daughter's nursery._

"_It's alright baby, Mama is here" she said walking towards the crib and picking up the crying little girl, swaying her back and forth. She was truly exhausted and by she Rory both meant herself and the baby girl in her arms, she crossed the room to the rocking chair and sat down. The rocking chair always seemed to calm the Gilmore-Huntzberger baby and get her back to sleep, Rory was pretty sure that the rocking chair would have the same effect on her but there was a knot in her throat and she knew that if she wanted to ever sleep again she needed to address that, Rory picked up the phone and dialled the number she knew so well, she had been dialling it and memorising it her whole life._

"_Rory?" the woman on the other end of the phone questioned_

"_Mum" Rory responded with a whimper in her tone "I need your help"_

"_You name it Droopy Draws"_

"_I need sleep" she said sighing as the words sleep crossed her mind "Logan isn't here and Elizabeth is being fussy and I just want to sleep, why didn't you prepare me for this? Why did you let me sleep in for all those years?" _

"_Rory baby come to Stars Hollow"_

"_No, no I can't" _

"_Rory"_

"_Mum" _

"_Fine baby I will sort something out" her mother said on the other end of the phone _

"_Thankyou" _

"_You're welcome, now I am going to get some sleep"_

"_Show off" Rory said with a smile as she hung up the phone and placing it on the arm of the chair next to her, before directing her gaze down to her daughter who had stopped crying, Rory had a sneaking suspicion that this little girl was a lot like one Lorelai Gilmore, needing to fill the silence, soothed by talking. _

_Rory felt it easy to get caught up in Elizabeth Emily's Brown eyes but tonight she was swept away from the gaze when the nursery door slowly opened, she turned and looked at Logan before turning back as he walked over and kissed her forehead, she didn't reject it but she wasn't truly accepting it and that was easy to recognise "Hey ace" he said as Rory stood up from the rocking chair, placing Elizabeth back in her crib and walking out of the room, she knew that Logan would follow her momentarily out of the room and she was right._

"_Rory" her name always sounded so sensual, so different, and so new when it came off his lips. She couldn't help but smile at it; she loved it she mostly loved him and that tone, that way he said her name just brought her back down to reality back to where she was back then and now with Logan Huntzberger. "What's wrong?"_

"_If you tell me you were at one of those life and death brigade things I swear Huntzberger"_

"_Huntzberger?" he questioned with a chuckle and a smile which was returned with a blunt angry stare that brought him back to reality "I was at work"_

"_It's three in the morning"_

"_I have been busy"_

"_So have I"_

"_Ace can we please talk about this in the morning I am so tired"_

"_YOU'RE TIRED" she exclaimed outraged_

"_Rory" her name didn't work on her this time _

"_I have not had a decent night's sleep since your dad gave you this stupid time consuming job. Your never here, your off working and I am dealing with our daughter's every whimper, our daughter who refuses to sleep through the night" _

"_Rory" he said this time sounding broken and sad, he had a tendency to get upset when Rory was upset _

"_Stop calling me that" she said completely and totally frustrated _

"_It's your name." he said before putting his hands on her shoulders "If you need me here I'll be here for you and for Elizabeth" _

"_Why do I have to ask?" she said looking up into his big brown eyes_

"_What?" he asked not sure what she meant by the question_

"_Why do I have to request your help? Why can't you use some initiative and do it without being asked?"_

"_My dad gave me this job for us for OUR family, and jobs come with sacrifices you should know that and one day you will see all I have done for you"_

"_Great you're even talking like him" _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You're turning into Mitchum Huntzberger; can you seriously not see that?"_

"_How…"_

"_Forget it Logan, Elizabeth will be awake in two hours, I'm going to bed" _

"_Rory, Rory" his tone was desperate as he stood looking on at her as she walked into the bedroom ignoring his pleading tone._

_Rory lay in bed replaying the fight over and over in her head, this seriously wasn't helping her get any sleep, the old knot in her throat was now replaced with this one, the door creaked open and she looked down from the roof, meeting his gaze, she could see the look on his face, that sweet smile he gave her as he walked into the room. Rory patted the bare spot next to her on the queen size bed and he didn't question her, he lay down next to her as she turned onto her side and he moulded his body to match the shape of hers. She loved his touch and the warmth he provided, the hot breath on her shoulder and the strong heartbeat she could feel against her. He slid his hand over her and rested it on her stomach._

"_I'm sorry, I will make more of an effort, I love you Ace and I promise you that I will never ever be Mitchum Huntzberger, I won't allow myself to become him"_

_Rory felt herself smile before she looked up at him "I know" she said as the anger she had towards him quickly subsided. _

_When Rory awoke the bed next to her was empty, that didn't really surprise her. She looked towards the clock and noticed the time before jumping out of bed realising that she hadn't been awoken by her crying baby, she darted into the living room, slowing and calming down when she found Logan, Lorelai and Elizabeth sitting there laughing and chatting. She would have smiled or at least commented on the fact that Logan and Lorelai were sitting in the same room and the world hadn't imploded. "Why didn't you wake me?" she said trying to hide the bitterness and anger with a small smile, she knew Lorelai was reading her. _

"_You needed sleep, plus you looked so peaceful" Logan said standing up and crossing the room to where she was standing, he tried to kiss her cheek but she shrugged him away "Right. Well I am going to go have a shower" he said leaving the room. _

"_Mum" she said moving across to her vibrant mother and wrapping her arms around her "you didn't have to rush over"_

"_You sounded drained. I know you, I know when you're about to break down"_

"_Logan's home now"_

"_I can see that"_

"_So you can leave"_

"_No way in hell" _

"_Mum"_

"_Kiddo I know you"_

"_Wont Luke need you?" she asked _

"_Luke's a big boy he can handle himself, now how about some coffee?" her mother asked with a grin_

"_Okay" Rory said returning the smile_

"_That's my girl"_

_Logan walked back into the living room, walking over to where Elizabeth was playing on the floor; Logan picked his little girl up as Rory watched and concentrated on Logan's every single room. Logan placed a kiss on Elizabeth's head and drew his gaze back to Rory "So this benefit starts at seven"_

"_What benefit?" she asked looking at him in confusion_

"_You know my work benefit, you told me you would come to it ages ago"_

"_I can't go, I can't leave Elizabeth"_

"_I'm here, I'll watch her" Lorelai exclaimed as Rory looked at her, wasn't she supposed to read her, didn't she know that she really didn't want to go._

"_I don't have anything to wear" she responded_

"_Look dad really wants you there"_

"_Well Mitchum can shove it up his…."_

"_We can go shopping" Lorelai said jumping up and blocking the end of her daughters sentence as Logan laughed, not one hundred per cent sure which Gilmore girl he was officially laughing at_

"_Well problem solved" he said grinning at both of them "I have to go to work. I'll come pick you up at six okay?"_

"_Sounds super" she said trying to hide her sarcasm _

"_Ok love you" he said directing his gaze to the baby in his arms, he also meant for it to relate to Rory as well but he knew that she wasn't ready for that and neither was he really. He handed the baby back to Rory as she smiled when he kissed her cheek. Rory watched as he left and when the door finally shut her body and her eyes darted towards her mother "What were you thinking? I didn't want to go, couldn't you read me?"_

"_I think my psyche has the flu"_

_Lorelai sat nursing Elizabeth in her arms, patiently, well as patiently as Lorelai Gilmore got waiting for her daughter to come out of the bedroom in the dress they had spent all morning trying to find. "Come on Come on I am growing old waiting for you" she yelled into the door before her daughter walked out slumped over and sulking _

"_I don't want to go" Rory said continuing to sulk into the room _

"_You didn't even sulk like that when you were five" Lorelai said standing up and admiring her daughter's long midnight blue dress and her hair pulled up into a curly bun with two loose strands framing her face "Wowie Miss Thing"_

"_I really don't want to go mum" _

"_What's going on with you and Logan?" Lorelai asked, the seriousness in her voice_

"_Nothing. Well I don't know"_

"_Rory…" before Lorelai could finish her sentence the door opened widely and Rory quickly recognised the voice and knew instantly that Logan had brought Colin and Finn home with him. Rory picked Elizabeth out of Lorelai's arms as she overheard the conversation being had at the entrance of the house_

"_The lighting is dim" Finn started_

"_It was daylight" Logan and Colin stated together _

"_It was a corner"_

"_No. No there is no reason to accidently kiss her in broad daylight" Colin said as Logan laughed and they walked into the living room_

"_Come on" Finn said not happy with the conclusion his two friends had come to before seeing the woman standing in front of them and exclaiming "RORY"_

"_Finn, Colin I didn't know you guys were coming over" she said walking over with Elizabeth draped under her arm facing forwards and licking Rory's hand._

"_Neither did we, but there was an emergency"_

"_What sort of emergency?" Rory asked full of curiosity _

"_A womanly emergency" _

"_Ok that's all the questions I need to ask, Oh have you guys met my mum Lorelai?"_

"_Oh we definitely have"_

"_Good good genes" said Finn before looking down at Elizabeth "You know she would have been more attractive if I was the father"_

"_You keep telling me that" Rory said briefly but genuinely happy for that one moment._

"_Wow you look great Ace" Logan said holding his arms out and Rory weaved into his embrace. He touched Elizabeth's face and then connected his hands to Rory's, she didn't know why he was acting like this and she really didn't know why she was letting him, she was still angry at him but at the same time she just wanted him to touch her "You ready to go?"_

"_I'm ready" she said smiling up at him_

"_You have fun with your grandma" Logan said looking down at Elizabeth _

"_Oh how that hurt" said Lorelai referring to the term grandma before grabbing the little girl from her mother's arms_

"_Call me if you need anything or anything goes wrong" Rory said as panic began to set in._

"_Don't forget that I have raised a kid before"_

"_Yeah about…." Rory went _

"_Whoa, whoa I would leave if I were you" Lorelai said with a smile as Logan, the boys and her daughter left the house._

_Rory stood at the table watching Logan mingle with people he clearly knew, he winked at her and made a hand movement ushering her nicely over, she smiled at him and began to walk across to him. She was halfway there when Mitchum bailed her up_

"_Rory"_

"_Mitchum. How are you going?"_

"_I'm good, how is my granddaughter doing?" he asked_

"_Pretty swell" she said sending out an S.O.S signal hoping that Logan would notice before completely tuning out everything Mitchum was saying to her, she knew that Mitchum was self-absorbed enough to not notice that she was, Rory felt a pressure on her arm and she looked over noticing that Logan had draped his arm through hers which made her smile. _

"_Hey dad did you see Warwick?"_

"_I must have missed him"_

"_You better go see him before Gerald gets to him"_

"_That's my right hand man, I will have to come over and see that granddaughter of mine"_

"_You sure will" Logan said as Rory waved and Mitchum walked away as Rory looked at Logan_

"_Thank you kind, kind man, they ought to make a statue of you"_

"_I hear it's a work in progress"_

"_You think we could just leave?"_

"_Why?" Logan asked facing her _

"_I feel disgusting"_

"_You look stunning"_

"_I just want to go home"_

"_Rory I have to stay"_

"_Fine" she said harshly _

"_Rory"_

"_Logan just go circulate would you" she said as she grabbed a glass of champagne off the moving tray and plonked herself down onto a chair looking completely miserable, She could see Logan across the room looking at her, they looked at each other not willing to look away for ten minutes before Logan recognised that this was ridiculous and began to walk over to her._

"_Fine let's go"_

"_Forget it" she said placing the glass onto the table_

"_You are sitting here miserable and you are completely and totally distracting me so let's just go home"_

_They sat in the car in silence, on occasion one would look at the other but then turn as the other one looked at them looking._

"_What's going on with you Rory?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You have been pushing me away, what did I do so wrong?" _

"_Logan please don't"_

"_Rory I want to Know, do you not love me anymore? Is our situation not working anymore?"_

"_It's the opposite I do still Love you. It's just..." she said reluctantly _

"_Just?" _

"_I feel alone, like I am doing everything by myself, I'm tired Logan I'm so tired"_

"_Why didn't you tell me Ace?"_

"_Didn't you notice the bags under my eyes? Why did you think my mum all of a sudden showed up?"_

"_I am such an idiot"_

"_I just want you there, I want you there for me and I want you there for Elizabeth but I mainly want you to touch me again" she said it and he instantly responded, pulling over to the side of the road_

"_I don't want you to feel alone" he said turning and putting his hand on hers where her gaze lay "Rory Look at me" she thought to herself great the name is back "I still love you with all my heart and I always will"_

"_Logan" she said looking back up at him _

"_Let me finish. If you want me to quit, I will quit, you name it I'll do it"_

_Logan and Rory snuck into the apartment and as they headed to the bedroom they found Lorelai lying on the couch asleep. Rory pulled away from Logan and pulled the blanket over her, as she did so Lorelai briefly woke up "thank god you're home; I had a dream that I was a carrot and you tried to cook me"_

"_I wasn't trying to cook you"_

"_Or are you telling that to lull me into a false sense of security, so that when I close my eyes you can put me into a boiling vat of water without any trouble?"_

"_Go to sleep" Rory responded back to her crazy mother _

"_You're not fooling me Rory Gilmore"_

"_Hey Crazy Woman, I am not going to cook you in a boiling vat of water"_

"_Good" Lorelai responded before closing her eyes as Rory and Logan walked into the bedroom_

"_Your mum is crazy" Logan said with one arm wrapped around Rory's waist _

"_Oh I know it's part of the charm. I'm sorry but you do know that is exactly what our daughter is going to turn out like, that craziness is genetic, now don't we have an appointment Mr Huntzberger?" she said before kissing him, he stopped her briefly_

"_Are you sure?" he asked as she nodded and he took his shirt off. _

_Rory woke up and Logan wasn't next to her, for a moment she panicked but then she remembered looking at the calendar on the fridge and remembering that Logan had a meeting with Mitchum first thing in the morning, she felt sorry for him, then smiled before getting out of bed and walking into the living room, he would be home soon but till he got home she was going to spend time with her mum and her daughter who were sitting in the living room with smiles on their faces. Lorelai stood up and passed Elizabeth back to Rory "I've got to home"_

"_Really?" Rory said dropping the bottom lip_

"_You and Logan seem to be back on track and we have a big function coming into the Inn tonight and if I'm not there then it's just Michel"_

"_Point taken, It's a pity Logan isn't here to say goodbye"_

"_I know but I have to leave now so say goodbye to him for me"_

_Rory was sitting on the couch when Logan came home with a look she recognised very well; it was the you have been Mitchum-ised look._

"_What happened?" she said standing up_

"_Rory I have to leave"_

"_What?"_

"_My dad is making me go to New York; making me move there I have to go"_

"_Whoa, what happened to you would quit if I wanted you to? Now you are moving away"_

"_Come with me" Logan asked sitting down across from Rory on the couch_

"_You know I can't do that" she said a tear rolling down her cheek, Logan wiped the tear away_

"_Just because I leave doesn't mean we can't still be together, it doesn't mean we can't still be a family"_

"_I think it sort of does"_

Rory snapped out of her little daze and noticed as a tear slid down her face, That was not only the last time that she and Logan had had sex, it was the last time that she had felt truly comfortable around him, that she had spoken to him about something that didn't relate to their daughter, now contact was limited to "Hey I'll get El for you", and she missed Logan like crazy, she assumed that would never ever change. What would the return of Logan Huntzberger bring to Rory Gilmore's life again? Was there turbulence ahead?

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

World spins madly on! Chapter two

"DAD" she said running up to her smiling father who had his arms wide open, she was always excited when she got to see her dad; it was always a surprise when he showed up. She thought he did that on purpose because he loved her reaction and so the moment wasn't anti-climactic. No matter when he showed up she was excited, it was probably because he was a big goof ball and she really missed him! When she was five he moved for work and other than Skype calls, emails and the surprise fly-ins she never got to see him.

"GEE-H" he exclaimed as she full force hit him with a hug. He called her that because of her two Last names, shortening Gilmore-Huntzberger to Gee-H seemed logical at one point and then it just stuck

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth said not quite ready to let go yet

"There was no way I could miss your first day of Chilton Kid" he said not letting her go either "Plus Apartments aren't going to hunt themselves"

"WHAT?" she said jumping off him looking at him shocked and intently

"I moving back El"

"Really?" she said, her tone so much higher than usual but in an excited way

"Yes I am. I need to be closer to my girl"

"Me?"

Logan laughed "Yes you, you dork" he said as she hugged him again "I'm glad you're happy"

"I'm more than happy, I'm ecstatic" she said with a smile "have you told mum yet?"

"Haven't had a chance to tell her yet. Don't look at me like that! I came straight here." He said to his daughter that was giving him a funny look before she waved to an older man in the distance, Logan thought that he recognised him but wasn't one hundred per cent sure where from "Who is that?" he asked as his daughter put her hand down and turned to him

"My new English teacher" she said beginning to walk towards their car

"Do we know him?" Logan asked still trying to place where he knew the man from; he looked backwards and nearly ran into another car sitting in the parking lot

"Mum does, they went to school together, now come on slow poke" she said indicting for him to walk forward and go to their car "Where are we going to go anyway? Do you have a house already?"

"Slow down girly girl I just decided that I was going to move back, I'm going house hunting tomorrow with your uncles"

"So where are we going right now?" she asked with a smile

"I'm staying at your Uncle Colin's house until we find somewhere to go"

"YAY" she yelled in excitement

"Sounds like you're more excited about seeing them than you were seeing me, your own dad"

"Hurry up dad, we don't have all day"

X-x-x-x-x-x

Finn and Ellie stood on the balcony of Colin's high rise apartment howling like wolves at the passers-by below as Logan sat on the couch laughing along with Colin sitting next to him being his usual self, but with age seemed to come wisdom for the old Colin.

"So have you told her yet?" he asked as he picked up a slice of pizza that Logan had picked up on the way over

"What?" he asked pretending that he didn't know exactly who Colin was talking about even though he definitely knew, Colin gave him the face that through time Logan had deciphered to be the 'you are so lying to me' face, usually it was about sexual conquests but this time it wasn't "I don't know who you are talking about Colin"

"You know exactly who I am talking about, so just answer the question Huntzberger"

"I'm going to tell her in time, in fact Ellie will probably tell her, and it doesn't really affect her anyway"

"Bull crap Logan, half the reason you are moving back is because you still love her, maybe you should be a man, grow a set, tell her how you feel and then have lots and lots of mad passionate love, make us some more nieces and nephews so we can live vicariously through you"

"You are making it sound like you and Finn are a couple, I can't say it would surprise me" he said with a laugh

"Just tell her would you" Colin added as Finn and Ellie walked into the room off in their own little world

"Can I paint your nails?" Ellie asked looking at the Australian

"Yeah why not" he said with his accent and a shrug "Just make it a colour that really expresses my personality"

Ellie thought for a moment and then smiled "Hot pink?"

"Sounds splendid" he said following her up the hallway

"I always bring my nail polish with me"

"Hey Ells your mum is going to be here in a minute, are you ready to go?" he asked as she waved a hand, shrugging him off as she continued to walk up the hallway. Like clockwork the front door sounded and Logan found himself automatically rushing towards it.

"Don't know who I am talking about right?" Colin asked as he leant against the bench reading a newspaper, Logan laughed and then opened the apartment door, she stood there in her full glory she had her back to the door so he got to take it all in, her gorgeous brown hair that was always smooth, her t-shirt that showed just the right amount of skin of her lower back, the way her jeans cupped her ass and then she turned and he saw her amazing legs, fantastic cleavage before resting upon her gorgeous face, the laugh lines and smile creases on her face.

"Hey" he said bringing her in for a hug "How you doing?" he asked as she pulled away, hid body demanding one minute longer

"Pretty good" she said with a simple smile trying not to look into his alluring eyes

"Why don't you come in?"

"Actually I promised Paris and Doyle that we would go over and have dinner with them, so I just have time to grab Ells and go" she said continuing to avoid eye contact

"Come on Ace" she looked up at him startled, he hadn't used that nickname for so long "We all used to be great friends, come in and relive old times with us" he said with a smile, she found herself orbing towards the apartment door and in. She saw Colin and hugged him, holding him longer than she had held Logan earlier before standing next to him.

"Where is my girl?" she asked looking around the room and then resting her eyes upon Logan

"Painting Finn's nails bright pink" Colin answered while Logan stood there unable to do anything but smile.

"Hey who is that guy whose teaching Ells English? She said that you knew him?" he asked as Colin untangled his arm

"I think I am going to go and let El paint my nails bright pink as well"

"Did you meet him?" she asked as Colin left the room

"Nah Ellie waved to him across the parking lot and filled me in, was it that Dean guy? Maybe Jess?" she could see this jealousy in his eyes and she couldn't help but laugh

"Nah, It is Tristan Dugrey, we went to high school with him, Paris had a massive crush on him and hated me cause he sort of had this crush thing on me, mainly cause I didn't want him, but really who could blame him" she said with a nervous, he wanted to walk up to where she stood and kiss her senseless but he wouldn't, she noticed the tension unaware that it was sexual tension "So is that what you needed to talk about?" she asked with a smile

"What?" he asked confused

"When you called to see if you could pick up Ellie you told me that you needed to talk to me about something, was that the something you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah that, No I actually need to talk to you about something else" he said before leading her to the couch and sitting down across from her

"You're worry me Logan" she said with this puzzled look on her face

"My dad has offered me a job back here so that I can see Elizabeth more often, I didn't know if I was going to take it, I mean the last time I was here was such a long time ago but I considered it and I'm going to move back, be more involved in our daughters life" this statement shocked her, the world span madly around her.

To Be Continued

*authors note* the first couple of chapters were sort of a set up for the story, the next will sort of dive into the real crux of the idea in this story, the relationships between Logan, Rory and Elizabeth, Rory and Tristan, Rory and her family, Elizabeth and her uncles Colin and Finn and of course Logan and Rory. There will be an update next chapter on Paris and Doyle's lives now and some more Gilmore-ness, possibly even a Rory and Tristan date, you'll just have to wait and see!

Sorry that this chapter took so long to produce and is so short, had a bit of writers block on this whole story but hopefully that will all change now. So read, review and enjoy. I certainly am


	4. Chapter 4

World spins madly on – chapter four

Rory had spent the whole trip from Colin's uptown apartment to Paris and Doyle's suburban family home listening to her smitten daughter talk over and over again about her afternoon with her father and her absolutely charismatic uncles who let her do anything that she wanted to, It was always like this when she got to see that side of her family, she wasn't going to lie the Huntzberger gang and all those they associated with were filled to the brim with character and since Logan was away their contact was limited. Colin and Finn were constantly present in her life especially when little Elizabeth Emily was born and when Logan had left they had become more permanent and reliable within the girls lives, Mitchum would pop around every now and then much to Rory's dismay and distain, Shira would call and speak to her granddaughter which meant that Rory only had to see her on holidays but Rory had remained close with Honor and Josh who had kids at the same time and had helped Rory through the harsh reality of being a single mother, but other than that with Logan away most of his family stayed away. She assumed now that Logan was back in town she would have to see a lot more of the Huntzberger clan and that made her want to groan but if she did that right now she would dim the hopes of her daughter who was still busy talking through every single step that she took that afternoon. Rory continued to listen as they walked up the pathway to the loud house, they could hear Paris yelling and Doyle returning the noise, the kids shadows running past the window, Rory braced herself for the rest of the evening, it was always chaotic at the Geller-McMaster household, but equally as interesting, she knocked hard on the door to try and gain their attention as footsteps approached and her daughter continued.

"Maybe he can get a place close to our house and I can walk there, oh that would be so amazing, imagine what grandma and grandpa will say" she said referring to Emily and Richard, Lorelai didn't like the term grandmother at all so it had made it easier on everyone, despite the fact that Logan had impregnated their granddaughter and then left her for a promising career, the Gilmore's still were a tad smitten when it came to Logan Huntzberger, he was an incredibly intellectual man who did whatever he had to for his daughter, although views were changed by the facts after the birth of their great granddaughter but for her they remained civil and smitten. The short blonde bob answered the door with the mini me at her feet, her husband singing in the distance, and by that noise she knew Doyle was cooking.

Paris and Doyle had married halfway between her residencies, he had continued writing for a newspaper but only on their first wedding anniversary Paris had found out that she was pregnant with their first child, welcoming Abraham Geller McMaster around Christmas time that year, they had hired a nanny so that they could both continue their prospective career paths however when her second pregnancy ended with the birth of Hazel Geller McMaster, they had decided that Doyle would be Mr Mum and take care of the kids while Paris strived for her greatest goals. They had a great relationship, they yelled and fought a lot but that was just their personalities clashing, they loved and cherished their children and worked hard to maintain their seemingly perfect lifestyle.

"Come in Doyle's cooking spaghetti" she said ushering them inside as Hazel ran up the hallway, Abraham coming down and taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her into the play room, the two kids were significantly younger than Ellie Gee-H who they looked up to and Ellie didn't mind, these kids and this family was so important to their little family, they were her family too. Rory laughed as she watch Abe taking her into the other room as she walked up the hallway behind Paris whose shoes clunked up the hallway, they walked into the kitchen where Doyle smiled standing in his floral apron as he stirred the sauce, she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Doyle passed her a glass of wine and she crossed the bench and sat down next to Paris on a bar stool.

"So is Chilton all that it used to be?" Paris asked taking a sip as Rory grinned

"You know same old same old, Head Master Charleston is still there still giving the same old scary speech before you enter the hallways" Rory said with a laugh as she took a sip and then remember the big punch line to her day that she had been waiting all day to tell Paris "Logan is moving back" she said gulping as Paris looked at her, letting her know without words that she would be telling her exactly what she thought of that in the next breath

"Does he want custody of Elizabeth?" she asked as Doyle walked up the hallway to collect the kids for dinner

"I don't know"

"You don't know?" she asked her tone filled to the brim with Paris judgement

"I don't think so, I mean custody has never really come to mind at all with Logan and I, I take care of Ellie and he pays the bills, I don't think he is going to go for custody"

"Well it's okay because they usually side with the mother in these cases anyway, plus when you bring in his abandoning skills and all that jumping off of buildings and being a general ass he doesn't have a hope in hell" she said in a matter of fact way, not letting any emotion out of it as there was none within those sentences

"Paris, it's not like that it's never been like that" she said before indicating for Paris to be quite as the kids walked into the room, Ellie coming over and hugging her aunt

"So how is Chilton little miss Gilmore?" Doyle asked as he started putting things into bowls and indicating for his children to go and wash their hands

"Yeah it's good, kind of intimidating. I'm worried that I will never catch up with the other kids that have been there for longer than me"

"You'll catch up kid" Paris said with a supportive smile "If any of the teachers give you any trouble you just tell me and I can give you dirt on them" she said as Rory and Doyle laughed "Who is your English teacher?"

"Mr Dugrey" she said as Paris' eyebrow quirked in Rory's direction

"Mr Dugrey?" she asked with this smug smile that Rory tried to evade

"Yeah you and mum went to school with him, he is pretty nice" she said not tuning into the world that her mother and her best friend were doing

"Babe go wash your hands" she said with a smile as she left the room

"So Uhmm Rory is there something you want to tell me about?" Paris asked as she watched the kids leave the room

"Hey Paris you will never guess who I saw walking the halls of Chilton this morning"

"Oh Rory I can't even imagine who you ran into today, please enlighten me"

"Tristan Dugrey, he is back in town teaching English" she said with a smile as Paris did the same.

"Are you going to get back together with Logan?"

"What?" she asked not understanding the Segway that her friend had just made

"Well now that Logan is back in town you can rekindle the old flame but then Tristan is back in town too and you sort of had this chemistry with him"

"That's it I'm leaving the room, I can't listen to the ramblings of a mad woman" Rory said getting up from her seat and walking out the door as Paris walked behind her

"Logan is the father of your child so that certainly makes him a contender but Tristan has those eyes and that determination but then….." she said as they walked out of ear shot.

To be continued 


End file.
